We're Together Now, Seriously!
by KenjiMania
Summary: A story taking place after the anime. Yamato and Momoyo are finally going to be together. Insanity and silliness ensues. Will have various one-shots and multiple stories with no real plot outside of being connected in one overarching story. Will be Mature rated down the road for obvious reasons.
1. You'll be my It Girl, Seriously!

**We're Together Now, Seriously!**

**A Majikoi Oh! Samurai Girls Story**

**You'll be my It Girl, Seriously! Part 1**

* * *

**Introduction**: A new story based on an anime show by me. Hope everyone enjoys reading it! This will be series of different one shots and some multi-part ones as well. It is going to be M-rated obviously. So be forewarned before you read, but if you've played the PC/PS3 game or watched the anime, than you already knew that.

Yamato Naoe sighed.

Rubbing the back of his head, he sat in front his big screen TV cross-legged and openly debating if he should open the DVD case that held one of his pornos. Yamato hesistated, thinking that Miyako Shiina had not-so-secretly switched the discs with one of her own. Once again - though unsuccessfully - trying to make him fall in love with her.

He sighed again and shut his eyes. Standing up, he turned walked towards the wall on his right, pulling a portrait of him, Momoyo Kawakami, Miyako, Kazuko Kawakami, Yukie Mayuzumi with Matsukaze in her hands as always and Christiane Friedrich in front of the dorm. Placing the frame down, he popped open a panel and a hidden compartment opened revealing his hidden porn stash. Placing the DVD on top of his stack of magazines, dirty manga, he carefully and quietly shut the compartment and slipped the portrait back to cover it.

Lowering his head, he hadn't felt good since the battle at the prime minister's residence. Backed into a corner, he wanted to confess that he loved Momoyo, but didn't want to hurt the other girl's feelings, which is why he created the bullshit 'I love my hermit crabs' story. He knew it was stupid, but what else could he do?

"I'm such an idiot." Yamato mumbled as he slapped his forehead.

He walked out of his room and decided to take a walk to ease his mind; he figured that instead of heading for his usual resting spot at the river, he'd head into downtown Kawakami City and wander about for a few hours. Classes were ending soon and summer break was just around the corner, so he didn't really have any studying to do.

As he walked through the halls of the house, he thought about how it was finally time to tell Momoyo that loved her and wanted to be with her. And that he wasn't going to take no for an answer or let her shoot him down for a third time. This time they would be together. This time he wouldn't have to jerk off to porno anymore.

This time…

"Yamato!"

He stopped in mid stride, he already had reached the front door and was about to grab the handle and exit, but stopped when he heard the familiar voice of particular purple-haired girl.

Peering over his shoulder he saw Miyako standing only a few feet behind him wearing short shorts, and a blue t-shirt. Miyako was the last person he wanted to see right now and he could imagine what she would do with him today.

"What is it Miyako?" Yamato asked.

"Where are you going?" Miyako asked, fists on her hips. "You didn't ask if I could join you?"

"Well…" He turned to face her completely. "I have lots of thinking to do and wanted to do it alone."

"Whatever thinking you need to do can be done later." Miyako replied as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his left smiling and blushing. "You and me are going on a date."

"When did we agree to that?!" Yamato asked as he tried to pull away.

"We agreed to go on a date every Saturday after our first one." Miyako cheerfully said, though she knew it was a fabrication.

"I never agreed to that!" He pulled away successfully and walked outside preparing to run like the wind and as far from Miyako as possible.

"Yamato!" Miyako called out. "You don't like me anymore?" He stopped in his tracks and looked at her, he really didn't have time for this.

"If that's the case," She put a finger to her chin and started to act all cute. "Then I guess I'll go into your room and start looking for some of your new hiding spots for your pornos while you're away."

Miyako turned heading back inside before she was stopped by Yamato. He did not want her finding his new hiding spot behind the portrait, even if he knew it was inevitable.

"Okay! We're on another date!" He yelled out.

"Yay!" Miyako wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her cheek against his neck. "I love you Yamato, unlike your hermit crabs."

Yamato dragged Miyako along with him. Knowing his plans to finally confess his love for Momoyo would be on hold for now. Though he'd find a way to get Miyako off him sooner or later. Then he'd be off to find Momoyo.

* * *

She lied back on the grassy hill that overlooked the river in front of her. Dressed in her favorite purple shirt with the cute squirrels and a pair of blue short shorts, Momoyo stared blankly at the sky above her. Resting her arms behind her head, she thought about how insane it was for her Yamato to love hermit crabs.

Then again, he didn't want to hurt the other girls by revealing that he loved her. So it made sense in Yamato's mind to make up a bullshit story about those little crustaceans. Though they certainly were cute and fun to watch whenever she was in his room.

Yet, she hadn't felt right since the battle at the prime minister's house ended. And she knew that her Yamato felt the same exact way. They hadn't spoken to each other much since then and with summer break upon them, there was no way they would be avoiding each other even if they wanted to.

So, it lead to this, the time had come for her and Yamato to confront one another about their true feelings. No stress relief, silliness, or awkward moments this time and especially no interruptions. They'd have to find someplace where they could be alone, but given how Miyako was constantly all over him and Chris always wanted to watch TV and films with him, it certainly wasn't going to be easy.

"Ugh." Momoyo yelled out, sitting up and leaning back with her arms behind her. "Dammit, Yamato!"

Momoyo stared at the clear blue waters in front of her about ready to get up and go looking for Yamato, when she heard the sound of a familiar voice.

"Keep going! Keep going! Keep going! Keep going!"

Momoyo looked over to her right and saw Kazuko running in her running attire, and as she always did, dragging a large tire wrapped around a leather strap. She stopped when she noticed Momoyo sitting and looking at her.

"Big sister!" Kazuko said cheerfully, she hopped over and the tire flew up in the air and landed in her hands. "What brings you here?"

"Hey, Doggie." Momoyo replied, getting up and stretching, her massive breasts jiggling a bit as she got up. "Just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking? About what?" Kazuko asked with a curious expression.

"Oh, nothing really. Just… …Stuff"

"Stuff?" Kazuko asked as she stepped closer. "Is it about Yamato?"

Momoyo was taken slightly aback and stared back at her. "Uh… Sorta."

Kazuko stared back and a long pause went on between them. Neither said anything until Kazuko placed the tire down on the ground and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is it because he said he loved his hermit crabs more than you, me or the others?" She cut right to the point, which was somewhat out-of-character for her. "Are you that upset by it?"

Momoyo lowered her head and looked at the grass beneath her and didn't quite know how to respond. It was the truth, she was upset, albeit slightly, over Yamato's stupid confession. But it was the fact that she knew that he loved her as more than a big sister or as a friend. That he wanted to be with her and while she didn't know if they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together, she wanted to find out if they could.

Momoyo looked up and sighed heavily. "Yeah, I am, it bothers me. I know how he feels about me and I think he knows how I feel about him. But I'm scared, I don't know if he's scared too though."

Kazuko tapped her cheek with a finger in thought. "Well, you should find him and go someplace where you'd both be alone and discuss it like adults."

Momoyo's ears perked up at hearing the reply. "Wait… What?"

"Yeah, find a place that no one will find either of you and then confess your feelings." Kazuko said. "And if he rejects you this time, he'll come to me for support!"

Momoyo felt a swell of anger develop inside her after hearing the last statement, but decided not to act upon it. Kazuko was who she was, but that didn't justify her making that statement that Yamato would reject her and then he'd run off to find Doggie. Maybe she should use the whistle she carried in her pocket to call her and shove it up her ass. But it wasn't the end of the world and she wasn't worried about what Yamato would say or not say.

"Well, hopefully it doesn't come to that." Momoyo said, brushing off the last statement. She started to walk away and look for Yamato, figuring he'd be stuck with Miyako again.

"Have fun training Doggie, I'll see later for dinner." Waving her hand as she walked away.

"Bye, big sister!" Kazuko waved back smiling brightly. She turned on her heel and started her jogging again. Knowing that Yamato, if he was heartbroken again, would come to her, she loved him very much and would do anything to make him happy.

_If you get hurt again Yamato. I'll be there for you._ She thought happily as she jogged down the dirt path.

* * *

**Next:** Part 2


	2. You'll be my It Girl, Seriously, Part 2

**You'll be my It Girl, Seriously! Part 2**

**Introduction:** A little longer part.

* * *

Momoyo hadn't found Yamato. She spent an hour looking for him and failed.

She decided the thing to do was to splurge on large quantities of burgers to eat. Which is exactly what she did.

She found herself having finished twenty burgers with another fifty to go. A large stack was on her right while a large pile of wrappers was on her left. She unwrapped another burger and began to eat. While they were large grease balls, they were still tasty and had just the right amount of toppings and the patty was cooked just right.

"I'll find him eventually." Momoyo mumbled between bites. Her ears perked up when she heard a familiar voice mumbling. Looking at the direction of the voice, she saw Yamato walking down the sidewalk right across from where she was at the burger joint she was at.

"He's definitely going to join me this time." Momoyo sat up and picked a wrapped burger and was ready to chuck it at him. She stopped recognizing another familiar voice. _Great…._

"Yamato!"

Yamato looked up and saw Matsukaze and Mayucchi only a couple yards from him. He waved and started to approach them.

"Matsukaze!" Mayucchi exclaimed, she stared shaking and her face turned red as she was not expecting the little horse to call out Yamato. "D-d-don't call out Yamato-san now! I-I-I'm not ready yet!"

"Well, when were you going to call him?" Matsukaze asked sounding frustrated with Mayucchi. "You said you were mentally prepared this time."

Mayucchi leaned in to whisper Matsukaze covering mouth as she spoke to the little horse. "I know that, but I'm not emotionally ready. I don't even know if it'll be easier this time."

"Well, get ready, because he's right in front of us now."

"Hey Mayucchi, what's up?" Yamato asked, as he put his hands in his jeans pockets, smiling.

Mayucchi's eyes went wide as she shook even more and did everything she could to muster the courage to speak to the young man in front of her. It should have been easier than the last time, but obviously her shyness and lack of intestinal fortitude stopped her again. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat and did her best to calm, her herself.

"Well, Mayucchi wanted to ask you something." Matsukaze spoke up, again saving Mayucchi from trouble.

"Oh, really." Yamato replied, not bothered in the slightest by this awkwardness from Mayucchi. "Like what?"

"Well…" Matsukaze began, but as soon as the little horse began, Mayucchi cut in.

"W-W-Well… I… Uh…" Mayucchi looked up, still red faced and now sweating. "I, uh, I was hoping…"

Then, out of nowhere, Mayucchi pulled out a large blue wrapped bento box and bowed her head. Yamato went wide-eyed for a moment before smiling again.

Mayucchi still with her head bowed, spoke rapidly. "I made this lunch for you, I was hoping you'd take it and if you wanted we could share the lunch together like last time. If that's okay with you."

"See? It was easier than last time." Matsukaze said, if the horse had real eyes it probably would have rolled them.

"Yeah, I guess so." Mayucchi looked up and smiled at her little horse.

Yamato watched the exchange and remembered how it had been the same as last time, however he knew that Mayucchi had gotten better with her confidence and it clearly showed that she wasn't afraid to talk to people as much anymore. He felt good knowing that she was someday going to be able to handle having a full conversation without being embarrassed or shy.

"Sure, Mayucchi." Yamato said grabbing the wrapped bento box with one hand before placing lifting his other patting Mayucchi on the shoulder. "I'd love to join you for lunch. I always enjoy the food you make."

Mayucchi smiled brightly and blushed a little. "Thank you, Yamayo, you're so sweet."

"Of course, shall we?" Yamato said as he stood next to her and walked alongside her to find a nice place to eat.

"Yeah, let's go." Mayucchi said as she held Matsukaze in both hands.

"Yeah, he's sweet, even he loves his hermit crabs more then you." Matsukaze whispered sarcastically.

"Matsukaze, no, stop it!" Mayucchi whispered as they walked down the sidewalk.

Momoyo sat and watched the whole exchange and pursed her lips. She grumbled and let out a loud moan. Finishing her burger, she crumpled the wrapped and chucked it onto the other pile. Picking up another, she bit it and wondered if this was déjà vu.

"Again, I can't catch a break when I'm wanting to be with him." Momoyo said aloud.

* * *

About two hours later. Momoyo found herself lying on the couch in the main room of the Shimazu dorm. She looked up at the ceiling and ran through all the possible ways to take Yamato someplace private without disturbance. She'd already seen Miyako again fawning and celebrating having an earlier date with him, she had already seen Mayucchi have lunch with him and she knew that Doggie had spent some time with him because she received a text that told her so. Now all she needed was Chris to hangout with him and the circle would be complete.

All that was left was her.

"Yamato…" Momoyo said aloud as she touched the center of her chest and felt her heartbeat. She felt warm inside as she thought him, she looked at him as little brother and as a student, but after finally realizing how she truly felt about him, she knew now that she couldn't live the rest of her life not being with him. She loved him deeply and had no idea what she would do with herself without him.

"Yamato-kun…" She whispered as she lifted her right hand a looked at her ring finger, staring at the gold band with the four green stones that symbolized the promise that he made to her. "Where are you?"

Behind her, she heard the door slide open, lifting herself up and turning around she saw Yamato walk in with Cookie behind him. The giant purple robot was asking him something, she tuned in better to listen.

"Would like some popcorn?" Cookie asked. "Or something to drink."

"Yeah, can I get a water?" Yamato asked, he noticed Momoyo sitting up and watching them walk in.

"Nee-san." He said, surprised as he moved around and sat on the couch across from her. He felt relived knowing that he finally found her, but this was not the right place to be if he wanted to.

"Here you go." Cookie's top half opened up and a large bottle of water appeared.

"Thanks, Cookie, you're the best." Yamato said taking the bottle and nodding his head. He opened the bottle and took a swig. Sighing in relief as the cold fluid traveled down his throat.

"I aim to please." Cookie said, as the robot turned around and started to dust the bookshelves. Cookie didn't have to ask if Momoyo wanted something, because she had already declined earlier after arriving at the dorm.

Closing the water bottle, Yamato placed it on the coffee table and looked at Momoyo. "Nee-san, I'm glad I found you."

"Really, now?" Momoyo said as she started to become playful with him, it was a front and she knew it, but it was her usual way of handling things with him. But she knew she was making it harder than needed. "And what was it that you wanted from me?"

Yamato didn't seem the least bit fazed by her sudden change in demeanor, he already had seen how different she looked when he walked in, and he knew she had something to tell, but obviously this was going to be hard, even when it really shouldn't be.

"Well, I think we need to…." He began as he leaned forward.

"Yamato!" The door that across him and behind Momoyo opened up and in the doorway stood Chris, her favorite dress from Germany on and she looked slightly agitated.

"I've been looking for you since this morning!" Chris said in her German accent. "We have more films to watch and you have much explaining of it to do!"

Chris stomped over and grabbed Yamato off the couch and pulled him behind her. Yamato looked down at Momoyo and looked a bit crestfallen. "But, Chris! I have.."

"Whatever it is." The blonde interrupted, as they entered the hallway and headed for the room that housed all the entertainment equipment in the dorm. "It can wait, I am your priority now!"

"But… but… but…" Yamato stammered as they moved further away.

Momoyo sat and stared at the open door that Yamato and Chris had exited. She felt a swell of anger form and she tried everything to calm herself down. This time, she had enough, she punched the couch in anger, before turned and slapping Yamato's water bottle away, it flew and hit the wall with a small thud.

Momoyo stood up and snorted, she was beyond control and didn't know what she could do. Her Yamato was taken from her for the fourth time today, just like last time.

"Why weren't you here?!" She cried out in the center of the room as she felt tears on the corner of her eyes. "Why?!"

Cookie had watched the whole scene and watched with concern, the robot moved closer to the dark-haired third year of Kawakami Academy and waited for her to calm down. While cleaning up wouldn't be the issue, the emotional toll that Momoyo put herself through was something that couldn't be.

"Momo-senpei?" Cookie asked. "Are you alright?"

Momoyo sniffed and wiped some tears away. "Yeah, I'm fine." She lied, she wasn't and the robot knew it. "It's nothing."

Cookie watched as Momoyo started to walk away. The robot scooted forward and felt compelled to ask if what it thought was true, that she wanted finally have a relationship with Yamato.

"Is this about Yamato and how much you love him?" Cookie asked.

Momoyo stopped at the door, her hand holding the handle as she was ready to slide it open. Pausing, she pressed the top of her head against the door and closed her eyes as she faced the floor.

"Yes." Answering without any hesistation. "I've spent all day trying to be alone with him."

"But the other girls have taken him away from you." Cookie stated.

"Yes."

"You don't like the fact that they take him away from you." Cookie said, it was answers to many questions that didn't need to be asked.

"Yes." Momoyo lifted her head and breathed deeply. "He's mine."

Cookie paused and let the two words sink in. Cookie knew that the other girls loved Yamato, but she knew that Momoyo loved him deeply and clearly wanted him to herself. But Yamato didn't want to break the other four girls' hearts and confess that he wanted Momoyo. Clearly, this problem had gone on too long and needed a resolution of some sorts. Cookie knew right away what it had to do.

"Do you understand me?" Momoyo said angrily as she turned and balled her fists as she glared at Cookie. "He's mine!"

Cookie moved back, worried of what the young woman could do.

"Do you understand?!" Momoyo said again. "HE'S MINE!"

She slammed her fist into the wall next to her, several books fell to the floor and the room shook. She huffed and gritted her teeth. Her fist moved off the wall leaving a small imprint.

"No one will take him away from me!" Momoyo shouted, her eyes becoming bloodshot and a tear went down her cheek.

"NO ONE!"

Momoyo turned and opened the door, sliding it shut harder than she intended, it fell off its hinges and to the floor. Cookie watched with sadness, and pressed its arms together, it's eyes looking down at the floor.

"Momoyo…" Cookie said, while the robot didn't understand human emotion entirely, it still could compute how important someone meant to another. Cookie stood for another few minutes, before finally moving to clean the room and fix the door.

The purple robot knew what it had to do. Even if Cookie knew it would hurt the other girls. Seeing Momoyo happy and herself again was for the best for everyone involved.

* * *

**Next:** A private place.


	3. You'll be my It Girl, Seriously, Part 3

**You can be my It Girl, Seriously! Part 3**

**Introduction:** Here is part 3. Also 'It Girl' is written by Jason Derulo, E. Kidd Bogart, Lindy Robbins and Emanuel Kiriakou and performed by Jason Derulo. All rights belong to Warner Bros. and the label Beluga Heights. No copyright infringement intended. Any lyrics used are for personal enjoyment.

Understand that this is the first time I've ever used song lyrics for any one of my stories. So, hopefully it won't feel to awkward.

Enjoy!

* * *

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks_

_Just tryna find ya_

_I've been like a maniac insomniac,_

_Five steps behind ya_

_Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit_

_Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams_

_Much than a Grammy award,_

_That's how much you mean to me_

* * *

Yamato sat in the middle of his room looking at the photo in his wallet. It had him and his friends all together before Chris and Mayucchi joined them. He stared at Momoyo resting her arm on his right shoulder. He sighed and closed his eyes and thought about how he needed Momoyo in his life.

Even through all the teasing, the awkward moments, the occasional beatings, different types of conversations, he always felt more at ease with her than with anyone else. He had come and defended Miyako when they were kids and looked out for those who needed it. It was who he was, a genuinely kind and caring person. Yes, he was a pervert, yes, he thought dirty things of what he'd do to girls, but he did have respect for them and cared about those closet.

But out of everyone he knew, Momoyo was that one person he cared the most. Out of all the dreams he had, he dreamt of them together and living a great and wonderful life. He even had them with a nice home and family, even after she had broken his heart not once, but twice. The first privately and then the second time in public.

Yamato felt his heart ache at the thought of losing her to someone else and the thought of her dying a few weeks ago devastated him. She didn't die and he knew right then and there while she was cradled in his arms, that he loved more than anything else, his hermit crabs - while important to him – were just simple animals that could be replaced over time.

The love of a person, especially one that you knew was the girl for you, could not be replaced and may never be duplicated by another. Especially when you knew that person loved you right back.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Cookie." Yamato said without opening his eyes or even lifting his head. He felt Cookie's presence only a minute ago, but wasn't surprised when the robot kept quiet.

"I apologize." Cookie replied it's usual voice. "I did not mean to bother you Yamato."

He chuckled before opening his eyes and shutting his wallet. He stood up and placed it in his back pocket and turned to look at Cookie, who looked somewhat timid, or as timid as a robot could be.

"Don't be sorry." Yamato waved off the robot's sincere apology. "I know what you're hear for.

"That I'm here to help you in finally being with Momoyo."

"Yeah." Yamato replied rubbing the back of his head. "Things haven't been the same between us for awhile now."

He turned at looked outside for a moment watching the orange skies in the distance, the sun was setting slowly and the clouds and sky looked like something out of a water painting. Yamato let out a small sigh and placed his hands on the windowsill as he wondered why things had to be so complicated with Momoyo.

"First, she turns me down in front of all our friends. Then, all the craziness with Takae and Saki. She almost dies, then I'm backed into a corner have to protect the feelings of all of the girls by lying about how I love my hermit crabs more than them." Yamato looked the reflection of his eyes through the windows and noticed Cookie over his shoulder having moved a bit closer while he spoke.

"Do you love your hermit crabs more than Momoyo or the other girls?" Cookie asked.

Yamato laughed aloud and pulled back from the window, turning and resting on the windowsill, his back pressing against the cool glass. "Yeah, but not as much as I let on."

"What does that mean?" Cookie asked, the expression on the egg-shaped robot's face changing to one of curiosity.

"It means, that I love my hermit crabs like anyone would love a pet." Yamato began to explain. "Humans, when they own a pet of any sort, love them, because they develop a bond with them. If I had a cat or dog, I'd love them just like I do my hermit crabs."

Cookie stared at Yamato and began to process what was said and closed its eyes into small slits as it slowly began to compute what it had been told. After a moment, the robot opened its eyes.

"I see, so you love the girls more than your hermit crabs." Cookie rationalized.

Yamato laughed again. "I guess you could say that. Like I said, I love the girls equally, but…" He trailed off and looked down at the ground.

"But?"

"Nee-san and I…" Yamato began as he thought about all the good times they've had, even though most of them were when they were around others or people were with them. "We have something, a bond, something that goes beyond friendship… Something more."

"Love?" Cookie asked without provocation.

Yamato looked up at the robot in front of him, opening his mouth to respond, but he stopped himself and his eyes looked away for a second at nothing in particular. He often wondered what it really was that drove him to want to always be around Momoyo. And for the first time he started to realize what it was.

Love.

He truly loved her, but never quite knew how to get it out. Maybe that's why he never had a problem being her student, though it definitely had its perks. He learned more about how quick he was at dodging attacks and how to be stronger than anyone else. He knew he was more a tactician then fighter, but he still knew how to defend himself. Momoyo wanted a real man to match her, but he knew her better than anyone else. Yet, he knew he had become a real man overtime and after everything they had been through, she had fallen for him, maybe, just maybe, it wasn't about being a real man anymore.

"Yamato?" Cookie interrupted him from his thoughts. He looked up at the robot, still not offering any sort of response. "Do you? Do you? Love… Momoyo?"

Yamato smiled softly. "Yes. I do. I've loved her for a longtime. I've just been too stupid to figure it out."

Cookie lit up and lifted it's small stubby arms up in the air. "That's wonderful, Yamato!" Yamato laughed again at the exuberance of the robot. It could cheer people up when they needed some cheering up.

"Yeah, it is, Cookie." Yamato replied still laughing.

"What do you intend to do with this revelation?" Cookie asked.

Yamato rubbed his chin while looking up at patterns on his ceiling. He needed to find someway, anyway to be alone with her with no interruptions. Yamato's eyes lit up and he snapped his fingers.

"I've got an idea, but I need your help Cookie." Yamato pulled away from the window and walked towards his desk, pulling out a pen and paper, he scribbled a note. Cookie peered over curious as to what the young man was doing.

A few seconds later, Yamato turned and handed Cookie a note. Cookie took it and looked at the piece of paper, its eyes going wide at what was on it.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

Yamato turned around and pulled off his long sleeve silver pullover revealing a simple white t-shirt underneath, he tossed it onto a chair and opened up his closet. Rummaging threw, he made sure to give specific instructions.

"Can you send that message to Momoyo's cell?" Yamato explained as he looked through his nicest shirts, hoping to find a nice one. "Make sure it has all the address and time in it just as I wrote."

Cookie examined the note again and looked and saw Yamato pull out a dark blue shirt and started to slip it on, it was one of those men's shirts that had rolled up sleeves that you could button. As he buttoned it up he looked up at Cookie. "Yes, please make sure to send it right away."

Cookie watched as Yamato finished buttoning his shirt and adjusted his collar in front of the mirror, before picking up his wallet and his phone. He started to exit out, but peeked outside first to make sure Miyako wasn't outside stalking him.

"I'm counting on you, Cookie." He said as he smiled and walked out.

Cookie watched as the door slid shut and wondered how and why things could develop so quickly. But the egg-shaped robot had a mission to accomplish and it wasn't going to disappoint Yamato.

Or Momoyo.

* * *

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shit girl_

_Lovin' you could be a crime_

_Crazy how we fit girl,_

_This is it girl,_

_Give me 25 to life_

_I just wanna rock all night long,_

_And put you in the middle of my spotlight_

_You could be my it girl_

_You're my biggest hit girl_

_Can't seem to stop you from running, running_

_Through my, through my mind, mind_

_Just keep it coming, coming_

'_Til I make you mine, mine_

_You've got that something, something_

_I wanna be with girl Iwanna ve with girl)_

_You're my greatest hit girl (greatest hit girl)_

_Just say this is it girl…_

_Hey baby…_

_Don't you know you're my it girl_

* * *

**An hour later…**

Momoyo sat on a bench in one of the nicer parks in all of Kawakami City, while it wasn't as big a Tokyo or as fabulous, it was still a wonderful place to live. The park she sat in was one that overlooked the city itself. Momoyo moved a look of hair back as she stared out at the magnificence of her home. The bright lights were becoming more prominent and sparkly as the sun continued to set completely over the horizon and darkness was shone.

Momoyo sat, he hands resting on her sides, dressed in a nice pair of designer jeans, and a nice light blue collared shirt, the top buttons open revealing the top of her ample cleavage. She actually felt different for some reason maybe it was because she was dressed like she was out on a date, she actually had a handbag sitting to her left. Her phone was inside, her wallet, and some makeup, she just had no idea why, after receiving a message from Yamato that he wanted to speak with her someplace private. She deduced after arriving at the park that her womanly instincts kicked in and she just wanted to look good for Yamato.

Though she knew he could probably careless about how she looked. To him she was perfect. Momoyo chuckled at that thought, but it made her feel good all the same.

Lifting her left wrist, she turned it over to look at her watch. It was getting late, but not too late, and she knew that this park was the safest and nicest in the whole city. Plus, she noticed how pleasant the area looked, the bright lights and calm atmosphere was perfect for a private one-on-one conversation.

"Hey."

Momoyo turned her head and saw Yamato standing only a few feet behind. Her wore a nice dark blue shirt and his favorite pair of jeans and even his most expensive shoes. She blushed a bit and quickly looked at how she only wore simple pink and silver flip-flops. Looking back at Yamato, she smiled.

"Hey."

She realized that he was holding a carefully wrapped red rose. He smiled back and waited for her to offer a seat.

"Would you like to sit down?" Momoyo asked politely, sliding over to her right and picking up her bag and placing it on her lap.

"Yeah. Thanks." Yamato said as he approached and sat next to her. He turned is head and offered her the red rose.

"For you." He told her somewhat sheepishly. "It's not much, but I didn't have enough to buy a half dozen or more."

Momoyo smiled sweetly and took the rose from him and looked at it. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." They both turned their heads and watched the sky turn darker. The bright lights of Kawakami City became more vibrant. Only Tokyo at night dwarfed the neon look that Kawakami City had.

Several long minutes passed and the pair sat quietly, feeling a light breeze pass through them. Neither spoke, Momoyo held the red rose, feeling the stem through the white paper every so often lifting it up to her nose and smelling the pleasant scent. Yamato sat hunched over and his hands clasped in front of him. Both would make eye contact and smile at one another before looking out at the city.

After another few moments, Momoyo broke the silence. "Yamato?"

He turned his head and looked at her. "Yes?"

"What was it that made you want to see me this late?" Momoyo sounding nervous as she asked her question.

Yamato gulped before speaking. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About?"

Yamato opened his mouth before closing it again and squared his jaw. He thought of how to address this matter of their relationship and how he finally wanted to be with her. On his way over, after purchasing the one rose, he knew that while he cared deeply for the other girls and loved them equally, he was head over heels in love with Momoyo. To hell with everything else that had happened in the past between them or all the recent events of the last few weeks. He realized it was time to look to the future, and the future he saw had her squarely in the middle. This time – the third time – would be the one where everything would finally fall into place. No more messing around.

"Yamato?" Momoyo said as she looked up and saw the look on her face, the expression showed that she was waiting for an answer.

"I wanted to talk about us." Yamato said.

"Us?" She replied as she brushed a few locks of her dark hair from her face, she knew right away what this was about as soon as she got his reply. But, she wanted to make sure, that this wasn't some game. "What about us?"

"How we really feel about each other." Yamato told her as he sat back and turned his body so that he was facing her directly. "I don't think I can keep playing around like this with you. And I know how you feel about me too."

Momoyo bit her lip at Yamato's assertiveness, they both knew how strong their feelings were for one another and there was no hiding them. Everyone knew how he had felt about her since they were kids. And the other girls knew about her feelings for him and how she'd fight to have him to herself. If this was how they were going to finally end this charade and silliness, this was the time to do it.

"I don't want to go through this anymore." Yamato continued as leaned forward a bit. "I know how you feel about me, you've known how I've felt about you for years."

Momoyo kept eye contact with him as he poured out his heart and soul.

"I love you, Momoyo." Yamato said as he said her name and didn't call her nee-san. "I. Love. You."

Momoyo's eyes widened, the look on his face and eyes told her that he was honesty, genuine and sincere. Momoyo stared deep into his eyes and saw pure unadulterated love for her in them.

"I can't tell you those three words enough." Yamato told her as slowly reached over and took her hand in his and held it gently. "I just want to know how you feel about me."

Momoyo looked down at his hand holding hers and tried not to well up at Yamato confessing to her. It felt like a dream and wondered if this was real or fake. Yet, the feeling of Yamato's warm hand wrapped around hers made it real. She looked at his face again and saw how gentle he now looked, it forced her to look away.

"Momoyo?" Yamato asked, he reached over to try turn her head so they could look at one another, but Momoyo leaned further away.

"Yamato…." Momoyo whispered under her breath, she felt a tear drop down her cheek. "Are… Do you…"

Yamato wanted to say something, but he stopped himself and let her speak at her own pace.

Momoyo placed the rose on her lap and wiped her eyes, sniffling for a second, before taking a deep breath and turning to face him, eyes still slightly watery.

"You love me?" Momoyo asked, wanting to make sure she heard him right.

"Yes." Yamato said gently, he never felt so sure about something he said in his life than right now. "I love you, Momoyo, I really mean it and I always will."

"Yamato." Momoyo reached over with her free hand and gently caressed his cheek, Yamato closed his eyes briefly, letting the feel of her soft skin comfort him.

"I…" Momoyo hesitated before stopping herself. Another tear dropped down her cheek. "Yamato… I…"

Yamato smiled and leaned closer to her, making sure he could hear the words he wanted to hear her say for a long time.

"Yamato…" Momoyo bit her lip, blushing slightly, attempting to calm herself. She looked into Yamato's face again and found strength from his thoughtful look.

"I love you." Momoyo said, without any conviction, just like before, but the difference was she knew this wasn't a dream. It was real and it was just the two of them.

"I love you so much." Momoyo told him again, tears now streaming down her face. "I love you so much that it hurts, but in a way that makes even more real."

Yamato felt his heart skip a beat. Without another word, the two of them leaned forward and kissed each other, it was almost passionately at first, but quickly became soft and filled with warmth.

The rose slipped off Momoyo's lap and rolled in between them. Momoyo moved her hand from Yamato's cheek and around his neck, feeling the smoothness of the hairs behind his head. Yamato wrapped an arm around the middle of her back and held her close.

The kissed lasted longer they either of them thought it would. They slowly pulled apart and opened their eyes at the same time, both sharing a laugh.

"We took long enough, right?" Yamato said. Momoyo giggled, it sounded so good to hear that.

"Yeah," Momoyo replied, as she looked out at the splendor of Kawakami City. "I think we'll have a lot to look forward to after this."

Yamato turned and looked at the city alongside her, he then looked at Momoyo again and saw the lights reflecting against her eyes, making them shine brighter. Yamato saw how gorgeous she looked in the night air. It was sight he would certainly get used to and never tire of.

"What?" Momoyo asked knowing she was being stared at.

"You're gorgeous." Yamato told her.

Momoyo blushed before dishing out a sweet smile, instead of speaking; she leaned in and kissed him again. They knew that words didn't need to be said. Maybe that's what being in love meant.

Pulling apart, and smiling at one another and they pressed each other's foreheads together and closed their eyes. Enjoying the company they shared.

Enjoying the love they finally had.

* * *

**End Notes:** This chapter may have turned out shorter than originally expected. Though I hope everyone enjoyed it. Next will be one shot, maybe two straight before a two-parter. Keep reading and following along.

Until next chapter!


End file.
